1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for recording and reproducing information on and from a recording medium such as a hard disk or a semiconductor memory.
2. Description of the Related Art
A VTR (video tape recorder) records and reproduces information representative of video contents on and from a magnetic tape. It is known to record and reproduce video-contents information on and from a hard disk or a semiconductor memory.
There is a dual apparatus which can record and reproduce video-contents information on and from a magnetic tape and a hard disk. The dual apparatus can be used to implement the following process. A sequence of broadcasted television programs is continuously recorded on the hard disk, while desired ones selected from the programs recorded on the hard disk are dubbed onto the magnetic tape. In the dual apparatus, when the hard disk is fully occupied by recorded programs, a new program can not be recorded thereon.